


Shower-tage

by keptin



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Singing in the Shower, gratuitous beastie boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptin/pseuds/keptin
Summary: Prompt: Jim sings in the shower. Loudly. And Bones can always hear him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://ocdjimkirk.tumblr.com/post/151082522327/prompt-jim-sings-in-the-shower-loudly-and-bones)

Leonard comes back to their apartment at around noon. He’s just gotten back from a long shift and all he wants to do is take a shower, strip down to his boxers and fall asleep; dropping his bag by the door and tossing his jacket over the back of the first chair he runs into, he rubs his eyes, yawns widely, and calls to Jim.

“‘M home.” He waits a second and earns no response. “Jim?”

Still no answer, but as he passes by the bathroom door he hears the faint sound of running water and Jim’s voice going _“bum bah bum-bah bum, bah, bum-bah, bum-bah!”_

Jim isn’t an early bird by any stretch of the imagination. When Leonard has to get up early for a shift, Jim barely even opens both eyes as he gives him a sleepy kiss goodbye, tells him to have a good day and drive safe, and then falls asleep as Leonard’s walking out the door. It’s not uncommon for him to get back home in the late morning and find Jim still padding around the apartment in just a pair of pajama bottoms or one of Leonard’s shirts.

_“-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah-bah aaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”_

Well, the mystery of the missing boyfriend is solved, but christ, all Leonard wants is to wash the sweat off. He’s been standing all day– and most of yesterday– and he’s tired and sore all over, and he’s been getting grumpier and grumpier with each passing hour. And now Jim is taking one of his long, luxurious showers, complete with two rounds of shampoo and his 90s music playlist. Leonard lets his head smack against the door.

“Jim, I just got back from a shift from hell, can you wrap it up in there?” he asks through the door. The water is still running and Jim is still singing– loudly. There’s no way he can hear him in the shower.

“Jim-” Leonard starts again, but then closes his mouth, shaking his head and running a hand back through his hair. It’s oily, and his face feels like it’s coated in peanut butter. He really, really wants a shower. And… well, it looks like if he wants a shower, he’s going to have to go take a shower.

A wall of steam hits him as he pushes the door open. The room is like a jungle, the mirror fogged up and all surfaces dripping with beads of condensation. It’s anyone’s guess as to how Jim can take showers this hot for this long. A silhouette projected against the shower curtain dances animatedly, shaking its hips, doing a little hop to one end of the tub, then nearly slipping, and Leonard’s whole body tenses as he prepares for the possibility of having to leap into the tub to save his boyfriend from falling in the tub.

“Shit-!” Jim yelps, but rights himself. Leonard lets out a sigh, shoulders slumping, and begins stripping down. A second later, Jim resumes singing, and Leonard can see the outline of a shampoo bottle in his hand as he sings into it.

“You know, most people choose something a little more tuneful to belt in the shower,” Leonard tells him, kicking his pants into the hamper.

“Oh, hey, you’re back!” Jim calls back; Leonard can still see him dancing in the shower, and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I got back about five minutes ago,” he replies, grabbing a towel from the stack and setting it on the edge of the sink so that when he gets out he doesn’t slip on the wet floor while going to get one.

 _“Nuh, nuh-nuh nuh, nuh-_ How was work?” Jim asked, making percussive sounds with the tip of his tongue in time with the music. “You sound tired. Wanna take a nap?”

“Yeah, after the shower,” Leonard replies. “Long shift. Slow, thank god, but long. Make it a little cooler in there, will you?”

He can see Jim fiddling with the knobs– ha– and waits for a few seconds, just to be safe, before drawing back the curtain and stepping in beside him, and they move so that Leonard is the one under the spray. The warm water hits his shoulders, and he sighs, already feeling himself relax as he turns around to get his face and chest, too. Fingers gently card through his hair, and he can imagine Jim standing behind him, reaching up with one hand and holding a bottle of shampoo with the other. He realizes Jim’s turned down the music, too, but the playlist is still going, guitar  _thrum_ ming softly in the background; he can feel it more than hear it, a syncopated pulse that he can tolerate much better than when it was on full-blast.

Jim works the shampoo into Leonard’s hair, letting him close his eyes and just stand there, the tension sloughing away like sweat and dead skin. With his chest pressed up against Leonard’s back, he can feel his voice reverberating in his chest as he hums along to the music.

“Never knew you were into classical,” he jokes. Jim presses a kiss behind his ear, and he can feel the grin against his skin.


End file.
